esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Principality of Esmeralda
The Principality of Esmeralda, also known as the Northern Duchy or "The North", is a province of the Esmeraldan Empire located in North America. It's boundaries are somewhat representative of what was known as the Kingdom of Esmeralda before it's expansion into an empire. The people of this region are properly known as the "North Folk", though its people are sometimes simply referred to as "Northerners". Cities and Strongholds It's major cities and prominent fortresses include: *[[Esmeralda Prime|'Esmeralda Prime']] ** [[Imperial Palace of Esmeralda Prime|'The Imperial Palace']], the seat of the [[Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire|'Emperor of the Esmeralda Empire']]. *** The Grand Tower, the seat of the [[Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire|'Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire']]. ** [[The Magkhan|'The Magkhan']], the seat of the Prince of Esmeralda. ** [[The Goldron|'The Goldron']], the seat of [[House Conteville|'House Conteville']] and the''' Baron of Treasury. ** [[The Heartden|'''The Heartden]], the seat of [[House Carpentier|'House Carpentier']] and the [[Baron of Welfare|'Baron of Welfare']]. ** [[The Prefecture|'The Prefecture']], headquarters of the [[Prefaectus Order|'Prefaectus Order']]. ** The Imperial Senate and [[The Curiate|'The Curiate']] chambers. *[[Garbháin City|'Garbháin City']] ** [[The Ivy|'The Ivy']], the seat of [[House Garbháin|'House Garbháin']] and the [[Baron of Education|'Baron of Education']]. *[[Labelle City|'Labelle City']] ** [[The Sûreté|'The Sûreté']], the seat of [[House Labelle|'House Labelle']] and the [[Baron of Laws|'Baron of Laws']]. *[[Sodraas|'Sodraas']] ** [[Friour|'Friour']], the seat of''' House Tull' and the [[Baron of Peace|'Baron of Peace']]. *[[Seko City|'Seko City']] ** [[The Tincture|'The Tincture']], the seat of [[House Seko|'House Seko']] and the [[Baron of Health|'Baron of Health']]. *[[Titus|'Titus']] ** [[Brudsikker|'Brudsikker']], the seat of [[House Titus|'House Titus']] and the [[Baron of Builders|'Baron of Builders']]. *[[Esmeralda Minor|'Esmeralda Minor']] ** [[The Redoubt|'The Redoubt']], the seat of [[House Reinhardt|'House Reinhardt']] and the [[Baron of War|'Baron of War']]. ** [[The Vault|'The Vault']], the seat of [[House Troy|'House Troy']] and the [[Baroness of Secrets|'Baroness of Secrets']]. *[[Larkstonia|'Larkstonia''']] (4711-5249) ** Annexed by the Stradan Regime. ** The Web, the former seat of House Troy. People and Culture The capital city of Esmeralda Prime is the driving force of the region, with the largest population in the Empire. Trade and taxes flow into the capital from every corner of the realm acknowledging the Emperor and as such, it is the richest of the five provinces. It is the centre of government and policy for the empire. Virtually every craft and trade are practiced here. The people of the region are known as the North Folk. English is the dominant language although French is spoken in many cities, particularly Labelle City. The Sodraasians have their own language and history, but have culturally assimilated to the rest of the province. As the founding and dominant province of the Empire, the Northerner nobles and even the commoners consider themselves to be superior to their counterparts from the other regions. The North Folk are known to have a strong sense of entitlement and a fierce sense of patriotism for empire. The dominant political ideology is Royalist. The nobility is the centre of all power and influence within Northern society, and advancement is only possible for an individual if they are either a member of a House or connected to one. The patronage of a noble is the easiest and often only way for a commoner to achieve success, and the trading of favours for mutual profit is par for the course. The more influence a noble is seen to have, the more sought-after and consequently the more expensive are his or her favours. The Houses themselves constitute the province's chief societal unit and are formed from old families of varying power, wealth and influence. Most North Folk are allied to one House or another by way of blood relation, arranged marriages or in service as retainers. The few families that have no such alliances - known as Houseless families - are considered beneath contempt. Such unfortunates often end up in such predicaments when they refuse to play the game of inter-House politics—gathering secrets, gaining leverage and trading in favours to form alliances. Category:Provinces of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Government Category:North Folk